Talk:Anna (Disney's Frozen)/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180120204837/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180314154952
Princess Anna of Aren-delle from Scandinavia, Norway, Europe (Disney's Frozen 2013) & Princess Rapunzel of Corona from Germany, Europe (Disney's Tangled 2010) - I’m fairly certain that these/those two 3D CGI more modern like European rich royals would be best all/better, longer time friends if they've ever met each other in person during their earlier childhood in canon. Rapunzel has a much more innocent and gullible personality than Belle (Disney's Beauty And The Beast 1991) and Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin 1992), Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold, and is even a Friend to All Living Things. Anna has a similarly innocent and optimistic disposition despite being a bit tomboyish, and even falls in Love at First Sight with a handsome prince, Hans of the Southern Isles. Given that her prince charming reveals himself to be a power-hungry sociopath who preyed on her naivete, however, this may be something of a Deconstruction. They practically have identical personalities, and they've both equally grown up friendless, lonely, alone and isolated, Anna because her brat of a so called sister, Elsa shut her out for past thirteen years ago even without any explanations at all, Rapunzel because she was locked in an isolated tower with only Pascal the chameleon and also occasionally Mother Gothel for company as well for past eighteen years ago. I feel like if they've ever met during their childhood in canon, then they'd just click. They'd be the type of best all, long time friends who could easily often hang out for hours and hours all the time, talking, having fun, and would never ever even their whole entire lives simply get sick of each other at all. Also, they look extremely similar to each other, so they could practically be identical twin sisters! Ah, if only these/those two have grown up to be anything else more than only just two European royal princesses of Arendelle and Crorona, lived their less isolated, less lonely lives, less alone together anywhere else away from the royal European kingdoms of Europe with not only just each other but also with Pascal and Honey Lemon (Disney's Big Hero 6 2014) in the more creative, cooler, more unbeatable, more upbeat, brighter, more high-tech, better modern day setting, future/futuristic San Francisco - Tokyo hybrid high-tech city, San Fransokyo, the same cooler futuristic city with Tokyo (Capital city of Japan in Asia) and San Francisco (California in the United States Of North America) combined far, farther, further away from the royal Scandinavian, Norwegian, European kingdom Aren-delle in Scandinavia, Norway, Europe and the royal German, European kingdom of Corona in Germany, Europe during their whole entire lives (including their whole entire childhood lives) in canon… then Rapunzel would've easily had all the/any other much more ways to fill any/all the/other empty hours, and Anna wouldn’t always have to easily miss the likes of her brat of a so called sister, Elsa so much all the/other time at all. That way, that brat, Elsa would've been better off as the only one who grew up isolated in the royal Scandinavian, Norwegian, European kingdom of Arendelle in Scandinavia, Norway, Europe in canon!